Only Hope
by crimebuff
Summary: Sara and Greg meet in a bar after work one day and have a lot of fun, but Sara runs scared. Will they get over it or is their friendship or something more ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**Only Hope**

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters or settings.

Author's Note: I hope you all like the story.

Summary: Sara and Greg meet in a bar after work one day and have a lot of fun, but Sara runs scared. Will they get over it or is their friendship or something more ruined?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sara stared at the brown liquid in her shot glass. She didn't drink very often since her DUI, but today was one of those occasions that a drink was necessary. The case she had been working was a heartbreaker: a five year old girl had been found naked in an alley, sexually abused and beaten until she was dead. They had no ID for the girl, no suspects and almost no evidence. It seemed like one of those cases where there would be no justice for the victim.

"Can I get a beer please," a familiar voice came from behind her. Sara turned and saw Greg sitting down in the bar stool next to hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, wiping a stray tear on her cheek.

"I needed to get out of the lab," he answered, pretending not to have seen her tears, knowing it would make her uncomfortable if he mentioned it, "and I didn't want to go home to an empty house." He grabbed the beer that the bartender had placed in front of him. "What about you?" he asked before taking a swig of beer. She shrugged not truly answering and drowned her shot. "The case," he whispered gently. Sara froze for a moment before motioning the bartender for another, but that was all the answer Greg needed. Greg glanced with worry at the growing number of empty glasses in front of Sara.

"Don't worry Greg," she noticed his concern. "I got a cab here and I'm taking a cab home. I don't do this very often. I just needed to forget," her voice cracked and tears began to gather in her eyes, "I just needed to forget that little girl." Greg placed his hand on hers and gently squeezed it.

"We'll find who did it," he consoled her. "She'll get justice."

"How do you do it Greg?" she whispered, a few tears escaping from her eyes and landing on the bar. He looked at her, confused at her question. "How do you get over a case like this?"

"I guess you don't, not really," he mumbled. She looked at him, surprised by his answer. "A case like this, but you have to separate yourself from the job."

"How?" came her pathetic question.

"Well,... Warrick's got Tina, Catherine has Lindsey, Nick has his family. Even Grissom's got his bugs," he joked. Sara laughed softly.

"What about you?" she questioned.

He remained quiet for a few minutes before answering. "I guess I have my music and friends, my cat..."

Sara interrupted him, "you have a cat?" Greg nodded. "What's his name?"

"Manson," Greg replied and Sara laughed, "he's a tabby."

"Typical,"she joked. "You know I always thought of you as a dog person."

Greg shrugged, "dogs are a lot harder to take care of with this job and besides, Manson kind of found me." At Sara's questioning glance, he explained, "one day after work, I came home and he was sitting on the stoop of my apartment building. It was pouring so I took him inside, and the next day put up flyers and posters. No one claimed him, so I've kept him with me."

"You big softie," Sara punched him lightly in the arm, laughing at the shocked look on his face, but quickly got over it.

"You had better not tell anyone at work Miss Sidle," he warned her jokingly, "I've got a rep to protect."

"Of course you do," she mocked him. "What are you gonna do if I do tell," she asked slyly, turning to face him fully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Hope**

Disclaimer:I do not own any CSI characters or settings.

Author's Note:I hope you all like the story.

Summary:Sara and Greg meet in a bar after work one day and have a lot of fun, but Sara runs scared. Will they get over it or is their friendship or something more ruined?

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Of course you do," she mocked him. "What are you gonna do if I do tell," she asked slyly, turning to face him fully.

* * *

"Well," he murmured, moving closer to her, "I may have to do this." Sara's breath caught in her throat when he shot out his hands, and before she could blink, had his hands around her waist, and was tickling her. She squealed and tried to manoeuver out of his grasp, but was unable to.

"Greg...," she laughed, "...let...go."

"Now Sara," he scolded, "where did you learn your manners? Don't you know you have to say please."

The bartender looked at the young couple with amusement. It was obvious they were in love, to everyone but each other, it seemed.

Greg slowly stopped his torture, when a few of the patrons began to look annoyed at them. Sara, who had stood up during their exchange, put her hand on the bar, leaning against it as to try and catch her breath, but it slipped. She started to fall and Greg tried to catch her, but ended up falling off of his stool. They landed on the floor with a crash, Sara on Greg's lap. Greg froze, a little frightened at what Sara's reaction would be, but instead of being angry, she started to laugh. Not a giggle, but a full belly Sara laugh, one that would make anyone else laugh.

"Are you folks okay?" the bartender asked, leaning over the bar and looking at the laughing couple on the ground.

"We're...fine...," Sara got out in between bursts of laughter. The bartender shook his head, chuckling to himself and went back to serving the others.

They remained laughing on the floor for a good five minutes, before Sara fully realized their position and grew red in the face.

"Greg, I'm sorry," she stuttered, attempting to climb off of him. He grunted when her elbow hit...well I'm sure you can guess. She put her hand to her mouth, "oh my gosh Greg, I'm so sorry."

"Sara," Greg said, holding her arms to stop her movement, "it's alright. Calm down." He helped her to stand and picked himself off the ground.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed," Sara buried her face in her hands, as a few of the patrons looked at them once they were seated back in their stools. "How do you do it Greg?" she muttered.

"Do what?" he smiled at her embarrassment.

"Make me feel better," she lifted her head and looked at him. Greg just grinned and shrugged. "I mean, seriously, usually when I'm in a mood like this, everyone stays away from me, but you come in and have me rolling around on the floor of a bar."

"I'm just so special," he joked.

Sara shook her head, "no , you really are special." Greg blushed a little at her praise and tried to brush it off, but she wouldn't let him. "I mean it." Music started to play in the bar and a few couples got up to dance. Sara glanced at Greg and decided to take a chance, "aren't you going to ask me to dance Greg or am I going to have to?"

He stared at her, shocked by her forwardness. Sara giggled at his expression, "I guess I'll have to. Greg, dance with me please?" She stood up and her hand out to him. He put his hand in hers and she pulled him on to the dance floor. The first song was a faster one and Greg was able to show Sara his skills at dancing. By the time the song was over, Sara could barely stand from laughing so hard. The next song was a slow song and Sara collapsed in Greg's arms.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time," she breathed, resting her head on his chest, relishing the feeling of his arms around her waist.

Greg slowly moved them around the room, not quite believing he was dancing with Sara Sidle. Sara couldn't believe it either, this once lab-rat was turning out to be a better man than she'd thought. A better man than she'd ever met.

Sara lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek gently, unsure of how to proceed in this situation. Sara erased his doubts by leaning into his hand and lightly kissed his palm. His breath hitched as she stepped closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Greg took his hand from her cheek and moved it behind her neck, pulling her closer. She could feel his breath on her lips, as he stopped a breaths width away.

"Are you sure?" Greg whispered, not wanting to pull back but prepared to if Sara had changed her mind. Sara smiled at his insecurities and made her decision.

She pressed her lips against his, putting her hands around his neck, this time pulling him closer. Greg stood in shock for a moment, before kissing Sara back. He moved his hand from her neck, running it along her spine. He smiled when she shivered against his hand. They both drew their heads back breathing hard, but remained close.

"Wow," Sara whispered. Greg laughed gently. The song suddenly changed to a fast-paced rock tune, jarring them out of their heaven. Greg led Sara off the dance floor, back to their seats at the bar. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, fear and uncertainty rising in both of them.

Sara stood from her stool quickly and mumbled, "I've got to get home. Work tomorrow." She rose from her stool, turned on her heel quickly and left.

Greg watched her leave, before resting his head on the bar in defeat. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Greg. You become her best friend and then do something stupid, like kiss her. Sara will never like you like that, she's way out of your league. Ah stupid, stupid, stupid idiot," he scolded himself repeatedly banging his head on the counter.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid Sara," she whispered, leaning against a lamp post outside the bar, waiting for the cab she had just called for. "Why did you run? Greg would never hurt you." She tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. She stayed in that position until her cab arrived and drove her to her apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Hope**

Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI characters or settings.

Author's Note: I hope you all like the story.

Summary: Sara and Greg meet in a bar after work one day and have a lot of fun, but Sara runs scared. Will they get over it or is their friendship or something more ruined?

* * *

Chapter 3:

Greg watched her leave, before resting his head on the bar in defeat. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Greg. You become her best friend and then do something stupid, like kiss her. Sara will never like you like that, she's way out of your league. Ah stupid, stupid, stupid idiot," he scolded himself repeatedly banging his head on the counter.

---

"Stupid, stupid Sara," she whispered, leaning against a lamp post outside the bar, waiting for the cab she had just called for. "Why did you run? Greg would never hurt you." She tilted her head back and looked up at the sky. She stayed in that position until her cab arrived and drove her to her apartment.

* * *

Greg shoved his coat in the locker and glanced around him. Nick and Warrick were talking about some basketball game that had been on the day before, Catherine was on her cell talking, arguing really, with Lindsay, and Sara had not arrived just yet, unless she was already in the lab with Grissom. It had been a week since the night at the bar and they had not had the opportunity to talk about it.

Their case involving the little girl had finally produced an ID, which had led them to her murderer at the end of the last shift: Dana Fraiser had been abused and killed by her step-father, while her mother stood by and pretended nothing was wrong. Philip Lewis, Dana's step-father, had confessed and was being arraigned in a few days. That meant this shift would be completing all the paperwork for the prosecutor.

He shut his locker and pushed the door to lab open, but instead of opening, it connected with...Sara! She lost her balance and fell hard to the floor. He rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," he apologized profusely.

"Greg, it's fine," she said, trying to push herself off the ground. She hissed with pain when she put pressure on her wrist. Greg's eyes flew to her wrist which she now cradled in her other hand. He gently took her hand and felt for a break. "I must have landed on it when I fell," she whispered, trying to ignore the sensation of Greg's hands on her wrist.

"Well, it's not broken," he supplied, looking up at her face, "probably a sprain. We should get you some ice and wrap it up, just to be safe." Greg put his arm around her waist and pulled them both off the ground. "Come on. There's a first aid kit in the break room." He released his hold on her waist, but still held her wrist, as they walked to the break room.

Once they arrived, he pulled out a chair for her and released her wrist. "Sit down," he ordered gently, pulling the first aid kit out of one of the cupboards and set it on the table.

"How do you know where it is?" Sara asked, then realized it was a rather foolish question, but Greg just smiled.

"Awhile ago, one of the lab technicians wasn't careful enough with the test tubes. Broke a few and cut her hand on the glass," Greg answered, while he grabbed ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth. "I helped her to bandage the cut." He placed the ice on her wrist, "hold that there please," he asked.

Sara watched him open the first aid kit and get the tensor bandage. This past week had been hell for her, not talking to Greg except about the case. She felt horrible for running out on him, and now he was being so kind to her. The feelings she had been working so hard to suppress were coming back in full force.

They both looked to the door, when they heard gentle footsteps approaching. The others came into the room to hear assignments.

"What happened to you?" Nick questioned, looking between Sara and Greg.

"Fell and hurt my wrist," she replied, leaving out Greg's accidental involvement. Nick appeared to want to question them more, as Nick was one of Sara's unofficial protectors, but didn't get the chance as Grissom entered the room.

"Nick, B&E on Westlake. Catherine, apparent suicide at the Bellagio. Warrick, you're with me, homicide on Fuller. Sara and Greg, you have got to complete the paperwork for the Fraiser case." He handed out the assignment slips and left the room.

"See you guys later," Catherine said, as she and the others headed out to their sites. "Have fun with your paperwork."


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Hope**

Disclaimer:I do not own any CSI characters or settings.

Author's Note:I hope you all like the story.

Summary:Sara and Greg meet in a bar after work one day and have a lot of fun, but Sara runs scared. Will they get over it or is their friendship or something more ruined?

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, school has been crazy lately. As well I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

Ignore everything that happened on the season's finale. No Grissom and Sara. Greg and Sara forever!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Greg and Sara sat in silence watching the backs of their colleagues disappear down the hall. Greg turned to Sara and gently lifted the ice pack off her wrist.

"I'm going to wrap your wrist, okay?" Greg raised her wrist and glanced at Sara, ensuring her compliance. She nodded, so Greg grabbed the tensor bandage and carefully wrapped her wrist. Sara looked at him, tears slowly filling her eyes at his kindness.

"Greg," she whispered, her voice easily revealing her tears. Greg glanced up quickly, as he pinned the bandage down.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked concerned, seeing the tears in her eyes. The dam broke at his endearment and began to sob. Greg, unsure of the reason for Sara's sudden show of emotion, gathered her in her arms and just held her. Sara buried her face in his shoulder and clutched the front of his shirt, as she cried out everything that was hurting her.

Greg tightened his grip around Sara and carried her over to the couch. He cradled her against his body, letting her cry. They sat there for a good ten minutes before Sara calmed down enough to release her death grip on his shirt, but she remained in his arms.

"What's the matter Sara?" he asked soothingly, gently rubbing her back. She lowered her head, refusing to meet his eyes, now ashamed of her outburst.

"It doesn't matter," Sara whispered dejectedly and started to stand up, but Greg refused to release her from his grip.

"Greg, let me go," she made another attempt to leave.

"No," Greg said harshly. He closed his eyes and spoke again, more gently, "please Sara, tell me what's wrong?" his voice softened considerably, stroking her arms lightly.

Sara stayed quiet for a few moments, distracted be Greg's hands. She turned back to him and raised her eyes for a second to look at him. What she saw amazed her, love was reflected in his eyes, not disgust at her dishevelled appearance. She dropped her eyes quickly.

Greg released her arms and raised one hand to her cheek. He gently raised her chin, so she was looking into his eyes.

"Please tell me," Greg whispered, caressing her cheek. She leaned into his hand.

"I'm sorry I left you at the bar," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Greg replied, a little confused.

"No, it does," Sara insisted. "I got scared, so I ran."

"I'd never hurt you," Greg pressed, hurt showing in his eyes.

"I know, I know," Sara assured him, placing her hand on his cheek, "but I don't trust people easily, especially men. I could trust you though and it surprised me, scared me a little too. I mean, no one has made me feel good about myself in a long time, and I haven't felt like this in a long time." She wiped a tear from her cheek and watched Greg to see his response.

Greg sat there, shell-shocked. "What exactly does this mean?" he stuttered.

Sara smiled at his question. "It means," she lowered her head to whisper in his ear, "I love you." She pulled her head back and laughed at his wide-eyed stare.

"I...I...," he tried to say, but nothing would come out.

"Cat got your tongue," she whispered. "Well maybe this will help." She pressed her lips to his passionately, pushing him farther back into the couch. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. They kissed until the need for air was to great and broke apart.

"Does that help?" Sara asked, running her index finger across his lips.

He nodded and grabbed her hand stilling it. "If you continue that, we won't be getting any work done tonight and Hodges will get quite a show." Sara blushed at his implications and Greg laughed. She slid off his lap and stood up.

"Come on," she said, holding her hand out, "we'd better get that report down so we can get out of here."

* * *

Author's Note: Should I continue with dating mishaps and further interruptions? Review please! 


End file.
